¡Vayamos a Las Termas!
by Gordafabi
Summary: Roma, fastidiado por las discusiones del Senado. Decide salir a buscar a Cati (la Santa Sede) para invitarla a las termas para charlar de varios temas. Cuando le dice, ella se niega. Terminando en una incomoda conversación acerca de las relaciones sexuales ¿porque Cati no quiere ir? ¿acaso le cae mal Roma? Al final, ligero Antigua Roma/Santa Sede, por Roma...


**¡Vayamos a las Termas!**

Era ya la tarde. Los habitantes romanos se encontraban trabajando en sus quehaceres. La representación del Imperio Romano había salido del Senado, le fastidiaba todo lo que hablaban ahí. Pocos decían cosas coherentes que sirvieran para todos, suspiro. Quería pasear por los alrededor de su querida ciudad, pero antes…

– "Iré a buscar a Cati. Veré si me acompaña a las termas…" – Pensó, sonriendo tontamente. Si algo le gustaba de las termas es que podía ver mujeres desnudas, y la idea de la representación de la Santa Sede sin ropa era muy buena e interesante.

Roma camino en uno de los tantos sitios donde se reunían los cristianos, pregunto por ella y le avisaron que estaba comprando los víveres para la comunidad con consagradas – "tal vez vuelva dentro de media hora…"– pensó un poco fastidiado Roma. No le gustaba demasiado esperar.

Y como dedujo. La Santa Sede volvió con sus compañeras en media hora. Riendo y hablando sobre tonterías. Cuando las consagradas vieron a Roma, se callaron. Una empezó a murmurar: – Ese otra vez. Es muy raro. A diferencia de otros hombres, nuestra madre lo recibe y habla con el…–las otras asintieron. Cati les pidió que entraran en la casa con los víveres, cosa que hicieron.

–Salve Roma… no esperaba verte hoy. Al menos no hasta más tarde–Contesto cortésmente la Santa Sede. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a las visitas sorpresas de Roma– ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Tus superiores te mandaron a buscarme? Deberías estar en el Senado– Dijo en un tono preocupado. No quería que Roma dejara sus obligaciones para estar vagueando…

–Primero lo primero ¡Salve Cati! – El imperio casi se le tira enzima a la joven. Según él le estaba dando un abrazo "todos necesitan amor" le dijo una vez… Cati suspiro, correspondiendo el abraso. Roma se rio con su típica risa, soltándola– Vine aquí porque los senadores no dicen nada interesante. Siempre dicen lo mismo– gruño cosas inteligibles. La Santa Sede le miro entre curiosa y expectante–Pedí permiso para irme ¡y me lo dejaron! Por algo soy su Imperio–sonríe exageradamente. Cati niega con la cabeza. Siempre será lo mismo "nunca cambiara…"– Cuando salí pensé en ir a las termas y ¡qué mejor sitio para ir los dos! Podemos bañarnos juntos, charlar juntos, comer ¡y! pasarla bien–Termino, con mucho entusiasmo.

La chica cuando oyó la palabra "terma", palideció. Siempre ha oído decir de sus superiores o sus hermanos que eran un sitio de pecado y vicio: tenían sexo, se veían sus partes privadas sin ningún pudor y le daban gusto, más de lo normal, a los sentidos. Cuando escucho "los dos" se sonrojo violentamente. Ella nunca se bañaría con otro hombre, mucho menos con el Imperio Romano… Y… ¿acaso esta insinuando algo para acostarse con ella? "le ruego a Dios que no" suplico internamente la Santa Sede.

Yo… ahhh… ter..ma… m..or..al… sexo.. yo.. –Tartamudeaba, intentando decir que no iría a ese sitio. Roma se rio, sonrojando mas a la joven– Y..o lo que quiero decir es que…–suspiro. Calmándose un poco. Odiaba hablar de temas tan obscenos– No iré contigo–Roma intento decir algo pero la chica lo detuvo – ¡Espera! No quiero ir, no porque no quiera ir contigo, simplemente no voy porque es un sitio donde reina mucha inmoralidad. Explico: Tienen relaciones antes del matrimonio ¡o peor! Ya en el matrimonio–Frunció el seño. Negando con la cabeza–Se bañan desnudos ¡juntos! Hombres y mujeres por igual. Es algo simplemente tan…–Intenta seguir. Pero negó otras ves con la cabeza, esta vez mirando fijamente a Roma–Por eso y mucho mas… no puedo ir. Gracias de todas maneras por la invitación.

Roma se había reído por el tartamudeo de Cati "su timidez y su pudor la hacen ver tan graciosa" Pero se dejo de reír cuando le dijo que no quería ir, mas por las razones que dijo:

– ¡Cati! Ir a las termas es algo normal. Tan normal como tener sexo–la chica se asusto, sonrojándose otra vez. Tapándose la cara. Odiaba a Roma cuando le daba "charlas" relacionadas con eso–si cati, SEXO–hizo énfasis en la palabra–Además… ¡todos quieren! Incluidas las mujeres.

–Roma… eso es fornicación. Así lo dice la ley de Dios. No iré y punto. Además ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que todos quieren eso? Yo no necesito acostarme todos los días con alguien…–cruzo los brazos. Decidida.

– ¡Claro que todos lo quieren! De todo el tiempo que he vivido siempre pasan las grandes cosas por eso, después del dinero. Pero… un momento, si tú dices que no lo necesitas es que ya lo has experimentado ¿verdad? –Pregunto esperanzado, no podía creer que Cati fuera virgen, no con ese hermoso cuerpo.

–Pues…jajajaja–se le sale una risita nerviosa, se pone pálida y empieza inconscientemente a temblar–Yo… nunca he experimentado nada de eso. Por eso no lo necesito–concluyo. Lo más decidida posible. Aunque con su apariencia decía lo contrario. Pero no debía temer. Dios es lo primero, incluyendo sus preceptos. Roma estaba equivocado.

Roma puso una expresión digna de un poema. Se poso sobre ellos un incomodo silencio que solo lo detuvo un obispo que estaba desde ayer en la comunidad de Roma:

–Santa Madre, Señor Roma ¿están bien? –Pregunto confundido el obispo. Al ver que se tardaban decidió interrumpir la conversación. La Santa Sede se limito a salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde "trágame tierra, trágame" suplicaba mentalmente. Roma aun estaba procesando las palabras de Cati "Ella es virgen" – ¡Santa Madre! Espere ¿A dónde va? ¿Acaso paso algo? –el anciano miro a roma expectante, esperando que dijera algo. Pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a saludarlo e irse solo a las termas, con sentimientos encontrados. El obispo mando a una consagrada a buscar a Cati.

El Imperio no savia que pensar. Por un lado, le sorprendía que Cati fuera virgen, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Por otro lado, le hacía feliz ¿Por qué? Ningún hombre le había tocado, y lo más seguro es que él fuera el primero en tocarla "de forma especial". La sola idea le llenaba el ego y sonreía más tontamente. Aunque… muy en el fondo, le hacía feliz que no se hubiera acostado con nadie, no solo por ego, sino porque quería ser el primero en todo para ella, incluso en eso –Solo yo te tocare, nadie más…–murmuro, quitándose la ropa para entrar a la terma.

**¿Fin?**

¡Espero que haya quedado bien! Desde a principios del cristianismo los temas morales no han cambiado. Como explica Cati, se acepta el sexo solo en el matrimonio. Por eso debían practicar la castidad hasta casarse ¡o! seguir así hasta la muerte (mas si estas consagrado: una monja, monje, obispo, etc) Cati, como la Santa Sede, es una virgen consagrada, dedicada al servicio de la comunidad cristiana y a Dios.

Los romanos eran muy patriarcales. Roma se siente feliz porque tiene mas probabilidad en acostarse con ella y ser el primero en su vida (no solo por sexo, sino porque esta encariñado con ella) Además de la antigua Grecia y Antiguo Egipto, Cati también sabe de temas culturales y política (y no es prostituta. Las más caras sabían de política. Creo que el dato aparece en wikipedia), incluyendo que es muy bella. Eso hace que Roma este interesado en ella. Pueden hablar de muchos temas y a la vez podría acostarse con ella (pero ella no quiere… eso le fastidia xD jajaja)

**¡Dejen comentarios ^^!**


End file.
